It's More of You
by duhitsangie
Summary: Here's where I'll post Outtakes from my story  It's you . If there's anything you want to see that isn't in the original story let me know and maybe I'll write it.
1. First Kiss 'Bree'

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**A/N: **_**_If there's anything you want to see that isn't in the original story let me know and maybe I'll write it._**

**

* * *

**

**Bree POV**

My party was a success it had been so much fun. Especially once Jane the pain was gone. Everyone enjoyed their time way more once she left. I couldn't believe Bella had finally gotten through Tanya's thick skull and made her leave Edward alone. I was standing near the snack table when Riley came up to me. He was so cute. He was tall with light brown hair and eyes. I've had a crush on him since 6th grade but I could never do anything since Jane was always around and she didn't let anyone near him.

"Hey Bree." He said as he approached me.

"Umm Hey Riley. Are you having fun?"

"Yea. Listen now that Jane's gone I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Sure."

"Will you go out with me?" he asked lifting his eyes from the ground and looked at me. I'm pretty sure I was staring at him with my mouth open. "I mean if you don't want to it's cool, it's just that.."

"I'd love to." I answered, stopping him from rambling on.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yea." I giggled looking down shyly. "You umm, might have to ask my dad though."

"Oh right. Well lets go before I chicken out." he said grabbing my hand and leading me to where my parents stood.

"Umm Dr. Cullen sir." He said after clearing his throat. I tried to hide my smile as I watched him, he looked so cute all flustered in front of my dad.

"Yes?" My dad asked looking at us.

"I was wondering if it would be ok if I took Bree out on a date. I really like her sir and I want to be with her, if you'd allow it." My dad looked on amusedly as Riley told him he would be a gentleman and all his good qualities.

"I guess that's fine." My dad said shaking Rileys hand and making me squeal in delight. I thanked him and hugged him before dragging Riley away before he could change his mind. We hung out with our friends and Riley spent most of the time holding my hand or wrapping his arm around me when we were sitting. He stood across from me and smiled when I blew out the candles on the awesome cake Bella and my brother bought. I couldn't stop looking at him. When it came time to open presents I sat on this really cool bean bag chair my parents got me and everyone handed me a present one by one. When it was Riley's turn he asked to give it to me when we were alone. Everyone 'ooohed' when he sat down next to me but I didn't care, I just kept wondering what was in the little box he had in his hand. When all my presents were opened we went outside and danced some more. Everyone was having a great time and too soon they all started to leave. Riley hadn't called his parents yet saying he wanted to be the last one here but I didn't mind, I liked hanging out with him. Once everyone was gone we went onto the porch and sat on the swing while we waited for his parents to come for him. he grabbed my hand and played with my fingers.

"I really really like you." He said looking up at me.

"I really really like you too." I said shyly.

"I know I said I wanted to take you out on a date but I don't want that."

"Oh." I said sadly trying to pull my hand out of his.

"No no wait that's not what I meant. I do want to date you. It's just.." he trailed off.

"What Riley?"

"Umm here." He said handing me the box. "I picked it out especially for you."

I opened the box slowly finding a small bracelet inside with a heart dangling from it.

"It's so pretty."

"It's not much, but I hope you'll wear it, even if it might turn your wrist green."

"I don't care, can you help me put it on?" I asked him. he tied the bracelet to my wrist before he played with it and looked at me nervously.

"Umm so I was saying I don't want to just date you."

"Ok?"

"Bree will.. I mean.. will you be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.

"Yes!" I squealed out immediately.

"Really?" he asked squeezing my hand. I nodded excitedly. "Wow, I never thought it would happen. I've liked you for so long. I mean you're so pretty and cool." I blushed.

"I've like you for a long time too."

"Umm I have another gift." He muttered.

"What is it?"

"Well it's kind of a gift for both of us." I looked at him with confusion until I saw his hand reach up to grab my face. I gulped and looked at him. _OMG he was going to kiss me_! "It it ok?" I nodded not being able to say anything. He leaned towards my face breathing on me, but I didn't care because _he was going to kiss me!_ As soon as our lips touched I closed my eyes. He held his lips there for a few seconds before pulling back and doing it again and again. I had seen the way Edward and Bella kissed and people in movies, I knew sometimes there was tongue involved but I didn't think we were ready for that. He parted his lips a bit causing me to part mine and finally kept his mouth in place, moving his lips against mine. It was absolutely perfect. We kissed softly for a while, holding hands while we swung on my front porch. When we pulled apart after a few minutes we stared at each other.

"Wow." We both said at the same time, before laughing a little and blushing.

"I really like that." He said.

"Me too. I hope we can do it again."

"Over and over again." He said laughing and I laughed too.

Too soon I heard the honk of a car and realized he had to go.

"I'll call you tomorrow and I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye girlfriend." He said smiling widely.

"Bye boyfriend." I said equally giddy. He kissed me again quickly before running to his car. I watched them drive off before I brought my fingers to my lips. I smiled. Riley was my _boyfriend_. Riley just _kissed me_! **Best. Birthday. Ever. **I couldn't wait to tell Bella.

* * *

**What was your first kiss like?**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

**_Picture of the locket is on a link on my profile._**_ Follow me on twitter if you want: **duhitsangieFF**_

_12/17_


	2. Second Chances 'Charlie'

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**A/N: **_**_If there's anything you want to see that isn't in the original story let me know and maybe I'll write it._**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

As I sat on the flight to Vegas I couldn't help but think about what was waiting for me. Bella had called to tell me that Irina was picking me up at the airport since they we're going to be busy. I knew she did it on purpose; she had been trying to shove us together ever since she found out about us in Forks. I know she wanted us to be together but I just couldn't help but worry about what Irena thought. Did she still feel the same after all these years? I knew she was single and had never married after she left and she did flirt with me that weekend in Forks but did that mean she wanted me? I've loved that woman for years, even when I was with my wife. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it.

Renee wasn't who I should have been with but I stuck it through for my little girl until she decided to take her away from me, bruising my ego as she did, telling me I was a horrible father and would never be able to care for her on my own. I worked too much, but I was doing it for them, I wanted us to live a comfortable life. When Renee got an acting job and decided to hire a nanny I was angry at first, but she persuaded me, telling me we'd get more time together as a couple and it would help in the long run. I wanted us to work, I had loved her unconditionally at one point, but the woman she became was not the same girl I once met. She was cold and mean, putting everyone down around her to boost her own self-esteem. As her filming days became longer I learned to enjoy myself more, I liked not having her around and when Irena started to hang around more often, I found myself falling for her. It wasn't instant like it had been with Renee, but looking back that was more lust than love. Irena was beautiful, tall and slim with long brown hair and big brown eyes, she could have easily been Renee's sister, her nicer more attractive sister. As time went on and I saw how much Bella loved her I couldn't help but think about how it would have been had this been our little family. She could easily pass as Bella's mother, and Bella loved her like she was but of course Renee had to ruin that, falsely accusing her because she was angry that someone was marking in on her territory. I was sad that Irena was gone but decided it might be a good thing, maybe Renee and I could try again, be happy with our daughter like we once were, but no. Renee took her away from me and left to go knows where to shack up with some man. I knew I should have fought harder to keep Bella but I thought a girl should be with her mother, how wrong I had been.

If I had known how she treated her I would have taken her away. But that's that, what's done is done. I had moved on from both Renee and Irena, thinking I'd never get the chance to see her again. But that night she walked into the Cullen's home brought back all the feelings times 10. She was as beautiful as I remembered her she had kept her hair long just the way I'd always loved it, and those same big brown eyes stared into mine, reminding me of all the secret looks and small touches we shared to tide us over. We knew nothing could have happened back then but that didn't stop us from feeling. We had shared countless chaste yet prolonged hugs and quick handholds, but I would have never cheated on my wife, no matter how much we had grown apart. So to see her there and know that I had nothing holding me back made me want to pull her in my arms and kiss her like I had wanted more than 15 years ago, but I didn't know how she felt. That weekend had been fun, we spoke about our lives so far and she apologized for never trying to contact me, but she thought Renee would follow through with her threat and she couldn't risk losing her son. She had thought Renee and I had worked through it and hoped Bella was doing fine. The entire weekend was spent getting to know each other again, but neither of us mentioned our past relationship, I knew I still loved her but I was too scared to make a move. Maybe this weekend would change that, I would make sure to bring it up, find out if she still felt the same.

When I walked through the airport I found her standing by a Starbucks, she looked as beautiful as I remember. She was dressed casually in jeans and a nice sweater, her hair flowing down her back. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand, making her squeak in surprise when I pulled her into my arms.

"Char." She murmured as she melted into my embrace. She had always felt so amazing in my arms, her body fitting perfectly against mine.

"Hey Reen." I said against her temple, my mustache tickling the side of her face, causing her to giggle and try to squirm out of my arms. Without thinking I rubbed it across her cheek tickling her some more, it was so natural to be this way with her.

"Stop Char." She laughed, grabbing my face in between her hands to stop me. She tugged my mustache with her hand before looking up at me. "I can't believe you still have this thing. You look like such a cop." She said giggling while she rolled her eyes.

"You think it's sexy." I joked, squeezing my arms tighter around her when I realized I was still holding her.

"I do." She said seriously staring into my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her but we we're interrupted, some guy knocked me from behind, making me release her, as he rushed to get some coffee before his flight. I smiled at Irena before picking up my luggage and asking her where she was parked.

"I'm close by, on the bottom level. Let's go." She said surprising me when she linked her fingers in mine and pulled me along. _I'm a 40-year-old man; I shouldn't be getting giddy at the fact that she was holding my hand_.

"Char?" she said questioningly when I hadn't budge. I was staring at our hands like a fool and when she noticed she tried to pull her hand away. I tightened my hold and looked up at her.

"Yea let's go." I said with a squeeze of my fingers and a smile, making her smile back. We made our way to the hotel and walked up to our room. Irena sheepishly told me that she had only booked one room for us to share since it was cheaper than booking us separate suites. When I walked into the room I saw two full size beds, one with her suitcase already on top of. I set my suitcase down before turning to look at her. I was hoping by the end of this weekend one of those beds wouldn't be in use. I saw her glance at the bed before looking at me, I hoped she was thinking the same thing.

"So," I said clearing my throat. "What are we doing today?"

"Well the kids are all around, girls are at the spa and the guys are gambling so we're on our own."

"Ok." I stated looking down. "What did you want to do?"

"We could go grab some lunch?"

"Ok sounds good," I smiled. "I'm buying."

"Is this a date?" She teased

"Maybe." I teased back grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her out of the room. She beamed at me, moving closer to my body when we stood in the elevator, causing me to release her hand and wrap an arm around her.

"So I'm guessing you're ok with that?"

"More than." She said wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her head on my chest.

We enjoyed a quiet lunch, eating at some buffet and talking. We talked about the surprise weekend, how happy I was for Rose finally marrying Emmett. She had been like a daughter to me for so long and it was an honor to be asked to walk her down the aisle, it was going to be a sad yet joyful occasion.

"What are you going to do when it's Bella?" Irena asked as she played with the fingers on one of my hands across the table.

"Probably cry my eyes out." I said seriously causing her to laugh. "No I don't know, she's my little girl but I know what a good guy Edward is, I know he'll keep her happy, that's all I want for her."

"So you approve?" she asked.

"Yea." I nodded. "Did she make you ask me?"

Irina laughed before admitting that Bella wanted to know if I actually liked Edward as much as I came off to. We finished our lunch and decided to gamble for a bit before making our way back to our room. As soon as we entered Irena turned to look at me, looking at me shyly before pulling me towards her, not even giving me time to fully close the door.

"Since this was a date, does that mean I get a kiss?" she asked looking down.

"Really?" I asked lifting her chin to look at me.

"I've wanted this for the longest time. Please?"

"Anything, absolutely anything for you Reen. I love you. You have to know that. I've loved you for so long." I said framing her face in my hands.

"Oh Char. I love you too." She cried before I smashed my mouth to hers, finally doing the one thing I'd wanted since the moment she stepped into my life all those years ago.

The moment my lips touched hers all those feelings from before burst through, the sadness of missing her, the agony of not being able to be with her and of course all the love I had in my heart for her. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, desperate for a taste of what I'd been dreaming off all those years. She tasted even better than I imagined, sweet and warm like honey mixed with a taste that was all her. All those years of sexual tension burst forward the instant our tongues collided causing her to tighten her arms around my neck as I pushed her against a wall, kissing her with all that I had. I explored her mouth, tasting every last inch with my tongue, savoring her flavor. The sound of squeals and giggles broke us apart, reminding me that the door was still ajar and we couldn't continue until I closed it. I walked over to the door peeking out to see who was causing the noise and came face to face with my baby.

"Umm hi dad." She said biting her lip, not doing a very good job of hiding her smile.

"Oh uh hey Bells." I said with a blush_. My daughter just caught me making out like a teenager_.

"Sooo.." She sang rocking on her heels with a big smile on her face. "Whatcha doing?"

I burst out laughing, because my sweet girl busted me. I was just happy she seemed ok with it. I pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"More than ok dad. I'm ecstatic. I've never seen you this happy." _Thank god._

She spoke to Irena and I for a quick minute before going on her way. I couldn't help but tease her when she told us to have fun, I had to endure listening to her and Edward go at it a well as watch their constant PDA, she could take a little teasing. When we walked back into the room and closed the door we stared. We stared at each other for a good minute before it happened. I don't know, or even care, who made the first move but all of a sudden we were flush against each other, lips and tongue and teeth attacking as my hands settled on her hips and her hands reached for my hair. I groaned pulling her closer before she jumped into my arms, encircling me with her legs. I moved until my legs hit the bed dropping her down onto it before unbuttoning her sweater.

"Please sweetheart, please. I've wanted this for so long." She begged as she pulled on my shirt, trying to get me out of it. Within seconds we were both completely naked, nothing standing between us. I took my time to look at her. She was as gorgeous as I thought; her body had matured since the last time I'd seen it fully, when she would wear a swimsuit to help Bella bathe as a child, but it matured in a good way. She had curves in all the right places and I couldn't wait to explore them. I kissed slowly down her neck, loving how she extended it for me to get better access. When I reached her nipples I sucked one immediately into my mouth, making her arch her back at the feeling.

"Ohh Char." I continued my path, making my way between her thighs. I kissed each thigh slowly, making her squirm as my facial hair rubbed against her.

"God I've always dreamed of what your scruff would feel like against my thighs." She panted.

"Really?" I asked, purposefully rubbing against her.

"Ummm.. yea. It feels so much better than I thought." She admitted gasping on a breath when I got closer to her center.

"Do you want this? Can I taste you?" I asked slowly kissing around her.

"Yess." She whimpered. "Unf." I left an open-mouthed kiss to her clit before leaning down and running the flat of my tongue in between her lips from bottom to top. I groaned at the taste, her same sweet honey flavor, just more potent. I worked her with my tongue for a while before she begged me to stop pulling my head up to hers.

"I need you inside of me." she begged bringing my face to hers for a kiss and grinding her wet flesh against me.

"I love you." I whispered, looking at her as I slowly pushed inside.

"I love you too." She whimpered as I filled her. _It was perfection_. That was the only way to describe it, we fit together so well.

"_Charlie_, sweetheart.. _ohh_…. my god."

"Yes baby?" I asked in her ear.

"You feel amazing." She panted, gripping me tighter.

"You too."

It had been so long since I had sex, and being inside my perfect woman made matters worse. I wasn't going to last.

"Are you close?"

"Yes." She hissed when my hand reached between us and I rubbed her clit as I pulled a nipple into my mouth, needing to feel her come before me.

"_Charlieeeeee_." She screamed as she tightened around me.

"God you are _so_ beautiful." I groaned as she continued to clench around me, dragging my orgasm out.

When I went to roll off of her she tightened her legs around me.

"No, stay."

"Ok." I whispered pushing her hair away from her forehead and kissing her slowly. When I broke from the kiss I noticed tears in her eyes.

"What is it baby?"

"Oh Charlie.. I just.. this is a dream come true."

"For me too Reen for me too." I said kissing her. When I pulled back and looked into her eyes, seeing all the love she had for me I couldn't help but lets the words slip out.

"Marry me." I stated.

"What?" she gasped as she stiffened in my arms. I kissed her until I felt her relax.

"Marry me. We've waited so long for this, why wait any longer? I've wanted you forever and I'll continue to want you forever. We're in Vegas, we could do it right now."

"Your serious?" she asked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Very. I love you so much and I don't want to wait and lose you again."

"You'll never lose me."

"But after this weekend we're going to end up going our separate ways."

"No, I'm actually moving back to Forks soon. I miss my sister, and I've missed you."

"Really?" I asked excited. She nodded. I kissed her mumbling against her lips. "I can't wait."

"Yes." She whispered against my lips.

"Huh?" I asked pulling back to look into her eyes.

"You're right. Why wait? I can move back to Forks and live with you. Yes I'll marry you. Right here, right now." She squealed when I kissed her mouth forcefully.

"Thank you thank you. I love you so much, I swear I will make you so happy honey."

"I know. You already do." She said kissing me once more. We decided to bring it up to Bella and Jasper the next day, hoping to god they were ok with it.

Either way I was going to marry her; she was going to be _mine_ for good.

_I loved Vegas._

_

* * *

_

Papa Cop is sexy. I love me some Billy Burke as Charlie.

**Ever wish you got a second chance at something? Anything?**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_12/29_**_  
_**


End file.
